The Secret Life of a Dragon Slayer
by CharlesHallsCat2012
Summary: Everyone has secret. ssssshhhhhh! don't tell
1. Secret

**Guess who back! back back back! Back again again again! I'm back back! Tell a friend!** **I don't own Fairy Tail sadly. :(**

**But enjoy story**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

I thought when I first met the people from Fairy Tail. I thought it was going to be more people I have to hide my secret from. But I found out that natsu and gajeel also have secret too. It wasn't until after that mission before I found out exactly what their secret was. It is sometime good to have the best ears in the world, because we can talk about them and no one but another dragon slayer. We talk about a lot of things. Like how laxus and cobra has one too. And we talk about what we should do if someone found out our secret. Also talk about how we need to find a place to let our secrets free without be judged because of who we are.

We all agreed that we would leave this to natsu to fine it. I was glad that we didn't let laxus or gajeel pick. I just know I wouldn't like it. We all talk to natsu one on one, so we can what we want in our new place. After months of talking and looking it was time to go to Tenrou Island, for the S-Class test. By the time we got seven years has pass and we still had nowhere to go with our secrets. Natsu said that he would start looking again after the Grand Magic Games. After all that stuff was done with I had some time to go on some missions and relax. It wasn't until a few weeks later. I was in the guild when natsu ask me to go on a mission with just him. I asked why and he leaned in and whispered "Because I found the place we can let go of our secrets and I need help checking it out."

From across the room I heard Gajeel stood up, ran over to us and started to yell "What fuck! Why the hell are you askin' only her to go?!" Now him standing over us. Natsu jumped up and yelled "No I wasn't! And you need to mind your own fuckin' business." He and Gajeel started to fight when a big lightning bolt struck down at their feet. We all looked up to see Laxus standing next to the master on the balcony.

"The both of you need shut up so we can talk about this outside." It toke them a minute to realize they made a scene in the guild. The both got up and followed him outside and I was right behind them. Well of course everyone followed us to find out what we were talking about. Laxus led us into the forest so no one can hear our conversation. "Okay natsu tell us about what you found." He asked when we were far enough. "Well there is this small town on the outskirts of country. I was going to asked you and Wendy to come with me to do a walk through to see if it is safe. The trip will take a few hours to get there but I was thinking that we would stay for a month or two.

Just in case we decide that it is the place we have been looking for." Natsu explained "Okay well we need a plan also make sure that the guild do not know about any of this." Laxus said. "Okay this is how we are going to do this me and laxus are going to get everything ready for the trip. So gajeel, I need you go with Wendy to guild half way then turn around.

Then find cobra tell him what we talked about today and that we will send him a note with a time and place where we can all meet so we can talk about our next step. Wendy you are going back to the guild for 2 and half hours then go home you're going to need to pack for 2 an half months." Natsu said. I was the lookout so I gave my report and left with gajeel.

On the way we talked about the trip. He was still a little mad about not going but still happy that he not the one that will get questioned by the guild. As I walked closer to the guild you could almost feel and see the questions buzz around the place. Taking a deep breath I open the big doors and walked in. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself


	2. Windy

**Hi HI! Hope you enjoy. Still don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**Loke's POV **

I was listening to what natus and the others were talking about when all of a sudden I was trapped in this bubble made of air. It wrapped around me like a tornado. I couldn't go back to the spirit world, I couldn't move and I couldn't see. After a while the bubble started to move forward it stopped and started to dissolve. Then I saw natus, gajeel, laxus, and Wendy standing in front of me. "Looks like I caught a little pussycat." I was surprised that came from little Wendy instead of gajeel. "What are we going to do with him now?" Laxus said like he was scared to ask the question. Now that is weird. Why would laxus scared to say something? This is too weird. What's going on here? My thoughts were interrupted by Natus walking up to me. He stood in front of me and turned to Wendy "How he get here?" he asked in a voice that would put the fear in god himself. I turn to look at Wendy and saw that she look like if she answered wrong she might die. "Umm well he must have got in before I put up the fog so they wouldn't find us." she tried to sound sure about her answer. "Well that's a problem we have to fix now." I looked around to see that gajeel and laxus were gone. Natus bend over and grabbed my head then quietly whispered in my ear "Sorry my friend. I have to do this; it will make you forget what you saw today." That is when everything turned black and I faded back into the spirit world.

Lucy's POV

I was outside waiting for Loke to come back. When I felt him go back to the spirit world. I was a little worried about him and wanted to know what happened to him. When I saw Wendy and Gajeel taking about something that look like it is important. They were walking this way so I decided to hide behind the tree. "Don't be upset. Just because he no does not mean that you are not trusted. He just wanted you to do something else." Wendy said in a comforting voice. "Well I guess that's okay." gajeel said. They were now too far for me to hear what they were saying. But I saw Wendy give him a hug and then he turned walk theother way. She took a deep breath and walk in the guild. I waited a minute before I walked in there. When I walk everyone was asking her so many questions that it made my head spin, but all she said was that they wouldn't tell her that what was going on. And that they won't tell her because she is too young. Everyone seems to believe her so they started to walk away from her excepting her answer. Yes it is true that we don't tell her things because of Wendy's age. But I knew she was lying. I wonder what they were really talking about. There must be a reason for them to lie, and I'm going to find out. First I watched Wendy pick out a mission. I walked up to her and asked "Hey Wendy want shopping with me tomorrow morning." "No. I am going on a mission tomorrow so I'm going back home, pack and get some rest." she said as she started to walk away. They're up to something I thought to myself. And I'm going to find out what it is. I got up and walked out the guild to go home. Tomorrow I'm going to asked Wendy again but a one on one conversation this time.

I woke up early this morning because I wanted to catch Wendy before she leaves for her mission. But when I got to the guild it seems that she already left. So I decided to wait for natus to come. It's almost noon and natsu is not here yet. So asked Mira if she seen natus. "Lucy I thought you were going to? Natus left with a mission an hour before you got. Did you decide that you didn't want to go with him? You guys are so cute. Only together for a few months and already had your first fight." She went into her own dream world about us getting married and all that jazz. Both Natus and Wendy are gone at the same time. Maybe this is more than I think is or I'm just making this all up in my head. I don't know but I'm going to find out what it is.

It's been one month later since Wendy left for her mission and gajeel only three weeks since he left for his. I'm thinking that natus is up to something just don't know what. I have to pay my rent in two weeks. So I'll wait until next week for natus if he's not back. I'll go on a mission for some rent money.

Laxus's POV

After we left natsu and I went to go collected all the things we might need for the trip. He that I had to stay with Wendy, so he gave me her list of things that she'll need and some money. He turned and waved goodbye to me and walked the other way. Good thing I had the list or I would have to guess what she wanted. This would have been a bad idea. She even put the store where you could get all the stuff. She must have known that one of us guys would be doing the shopping for the trip. I'm grateful that she did that, but shopping for was still a little embarrassing for me going in and asking for girl clothes. When I was able to get out of there. It was a gift from the heavens. The eyes that were burning a hole in my back. Stared at me even after I was done with her stuff and heading to her house.

Right Wendy is living in the Fairy Hills dorms. If I get caught in here I'm going to kick gajeel's ass for saying that it was a good idea for me to stay with her. A good idea is that she stays with me or natus houses. It's too late for that now I'm already here.


	3. Rain

**I'm back but I STILL don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Wendy's POV

It was no surprise to me to find laxus in my dorm. So I just when straight to my kitchen and the both of us some food. When that was done I told him sit at the table and I'd put the food in front of him sat down with my plate and started to eat. "Hey this is good. I didn't know you can cook." He said. "Well no one really does. Come finish up and put your plate in the sink. We are going to have to wake up early tomorrow." I went to the get him a blanket, but it seems that he already made himself at home. I said goodnight and went to bed.

MP's POV

I'm so bored. I never thought that being the head of defense would be so boring! When my parents said that I would be the head of defense, thought I it would be more exciting than this. I don't even get to leave the castle. Only when the royal family walked around the country or for contests and other events. And all the meeting are a bunch of middle aged men fighting over who can yell louder than the other I'm just their babysitter. At least I'm not the one who's being babysat. Well it's still nice that I spent all my time in the castle because now I know how to get in and out without anyone knowing. So right now being outside feels great. The sun in my face and the wind in my now blond hair. I heard that there is this new café in town that I want to go to. The walk is a little long but it is worth it. I knew I got the right place because I saw a line almost go out the door. So I took my place in line and waited for my turn. "You'll never guess what I heard." "What?" "I heard that someone tried to sneak into the castle." "What really what happened?" The two girls realized that they were at the front so they put in an order for coffee and some type of cake. It was my turn I ordered a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with a sweet tea. I wanted to know what happened next, so I tried to find the same girls. But there are no more seats next to them. I decided to get as close as possible to them so I can hear. I couldn't hear and I can't get any closer so I gave up for now. I'm not done with this yet, I'll find out one way or another.

Wendy's POV

I know that everyone calls laxus the 'smart one' but right now I'm really questioning if that's true or not. I want to know why he thought it was a good idea to climb up into a gated area.

_Flashback _

_"I'm going to find a way to get over this wall without being noticed." Natsu whispered as he walked away. Five minutes haven't passed yet when laxus said "Hey you know the wall isn't that tall." "Yeah I know that. What's your question?" I asked. "Well I say we jump it." "Why! What about Natsu? What happened when he comes back and finds that we're not there?" I questioned. "Well we'll come to that _**if**_it happens but it won't happen so don't worry about it. He is probably already on the other side." He whispered. He started scale the wall then reached out to grab my hand. I hesitated to grab his hand for one second but that was too long for laxus. So he snatched my hand and pulled me up. We jumped onto the other side of the wall. When an alarm went off. _

I can hear the guards are right behind us they getting closer and closer. We're coming up to another wall when I heard laxus said 'fuck it' jump towards the wall just making by an inch. There was no time to sit and rest. We jumped down from wall and ran like a bat out of hell. When we were sure that we weren't followed we stopped running. "What the hell was that!? It's going to be easy he says, it's going be **fine **he says. Do you think that was easy or fine? Don't even answer that. What do we do now? Natsu is going to be so mad." Wendy angrily whispers. "I don't know what we're going to do." laxus whispered back. "Oh what happened to all of the 'good' idea you had." she said talking a little bit louder now. "Come on let find somewhere before it starts to rain." she started to walk away. "But wait I don't smell any rain." the second he said that the it started to raining and instead of letting myself get wet me and laxus ran to this big building. There was a part of it we could get into for shelter. So we decided to stay there for the night.


	4. Cat sounds

**this one is short sorry, enjoy. this the last update for a while. I don't own Fairy Tail **

* * *

MP's POV

"Mmmm…. well now what are we going to do with two." I walked up to get a closer look. I can now see that the tall one has blond hair, muscular with drak color eyes. The shorter one has long dark blue hair and brown eyes. "hmmm… put them in a holding cell for now until I can think about what to do with them." Just then another guard came up to me " your two clock is here." He whispered to me. "I will take my leave now. Make sure that they are in the cell when I get back." I turned and walked away.

The guard lead me to the room then I thank the guard and waited for him to turn the corner. I walked into the room to see the man I've been wanting to see for mouths. "NYA!" I screamed as I jumped on his back. The man's hood fell off to show pink hair that I missed and loved so much. "Well it looks like someone missed me." He said "Hell yeah! I missed you natsu! You can't say that you didn't miss me" I gave him my best cuties face. "Yes yes, I did miss you Luna. How have you been?" Natsu asked

"I'm fine. You know this job has its ups and downs. Like today we have some people trying to break in the castle." I saw a change in his face. "What's wrong?" I asked "Nothing…..just what did these people look like?" "Hmmm….. there was this blond haired guy and he was with a little blue haired girl. Why?" Now his face twisted into anger. "Hey what's up? Do you know them or something?" I carefully asked. "Yes I do know them and can you please take me to them." He calmly told me. "Okay." I walked him to the holding cell where. "Here they are."


	5. Stay away from her!

I'm back~! Miss me! I'm to write more for y'all but that meets it will take more time. I am not the best at this. But I'm trying. And again I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did no one would have read it. Enjoy 3

* * *

To say that natsu was mad would be an understatement. The looks he gave those two would put fear in anyone. I took a chance and spoke first. "So….. Natsu how do you know these two?" I asked. "Well this is laxus and Wendy, these are the people I told you about and that you were going to meet." He said though his teeth's. "Oh! That's them! They let me you guys out of there right now." I was about to call someone to open the door. "Hold on Luna let them stay there until tomorrow." I looked at him not sure what I heard. "Are you sure?" I asked just to know I heard right. "Yeah I'm sure. They just don't know how to listen to what they are told." And with that he turned and walked away.

I was not sure what I should do. So I did my job, I away of them. Looking back their faces looked like they knew that this was going to happen. With that I left. I didn't have to walk far to find natsu again. He was waiting for me by my room door. "So are you going to talk about it or not?" I waited for my answer. I knew what it was going to be but I wanted him to say it. "Not. Tomorrow okay?" "Fine. I'm always here to talk you know." "Yeah I know but right now let's go out." "Okay let me get ready then we can go." "Well then let me help you get ready." He laughed. He grabbed me and started tickling me. "Ahhahaha! Stop! Stop!" "No. You know what I want." "Hahaha! fine. Fine! Just stop!" "okay."

He stops and gave me a minute to catch my breath. I turn to him and kissed him. He kissed me back with such passion that if I was not sitting my legs would buckle under me. "I think we should stop before someone comes in." Saying that I want to stop is a complete lie. It took everything I had to say that and it still sounded weak. "Are you sure that's what you want?" God! Just the sound of his voice make me question what I JUST said. I nodded. I don't trust my voice right now. "okay then" Oh my. Oh my my my my. I need to leave. Like now! I did a quick turn and ran straight for my bathroom. "Aw Luna! I thought we were going to a shower together." Oh my. I think there was a darker shade red than what I was at this moment. I just turn on the COLD water to fill the tub. I can hear him laughing. I could just slap him sometimes. I get in, soaked, and grabbed my favorite soap.

After 30 minutes I get out and rapped a towel around me. I walked out to see that natsu had left to get ready. Turning to pick out something to ware. I picked my favorite red and yellow shirt with a simply skirt. With a little makeup I putted my hair into two pigtails. I was done so I walked over to natsu room. It was not that far from my room. I just walked in to his room the door is almost never locked. It looks like he talking to someone. "Hey natsu are you ready? And who are you talkin' to?" "Oh hey. You are done already? Okay I will be done in a minute." "Sure I'll be waiting outside for ya. Okay?" "Yeah I'll be there in a second" "Okay it's has been a second." he laughed. Walking outside It just turned sunset. "Aw how pretty" "Yes you are." I turned to see natsu standing right behind me. "Thank you but I was talking about the sunset." "Yael I know but I think you look better than any sunset or sunrise" smiling I said "Really? I've seen some really pretty sunrises." " Yeah nothing compares to your beauty" " Now I know you are just saying that but thank you anyway. Let's get goin' before they realize I'm gone." "Okay let go." I open the garden's secret door. The night life is surely for me, as we walk down these streets we see all the pretty lights. The warm night makes it feel like the city is alive. I'm so proud to live here. Natsu say that the city he comes from has this same feeling most of the time.

As much as I would love to visit there but I know it's not the same feelings. When we got to the bar, it was already packed and the party was going strong. "Hey let's dance." "Okay." Natsu and I started heading to the dance floor when they played my song. When me and natsu dance it's always like we are the only one's there. The song end and Natsu went to get some drink for us. The next came on and I danced little while I waited. "Hey do you come here often." God that is the worsted pick up line EVER! "Well this is the most popular bar in town. So yeah I do." I said in a flat voice. "So it must have hurt when you fell down from heaven." Oh no! We are done here. "Okay bye!" I started to walk away, when I felt someone grab my arm. "I'm still talking to you!" "Well I'm done talking to you!" I yang my arm away for him walked off. "HEY! You come back here you little bitch!" I turned around to hit the living daylight out of this son of bitch, when I saw natsu knock him clear across the room. "Stay the fuck away from my girl!" he shouted


End file.
